kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Lucia
|image = File:Sophia lucia.jpg |gender = Female |age = 13 |birthdate = September 7, 2002 |nationality = American |hometown = San Diego, California |height = 5'2" |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |profession = Dancer Student |affiliations = San Diego Dance Centre |dance studios = San Diego Dance Centre (?-2013) Abby Lee Dance Company (2013) RT Dance Academy (2013-2014) Danceology Performing Arts Campus (2014-2015) Master Ballet Academy (2015-2016) |titles = National Petite Miss Dance America KAR 2010 National Junior Miss Dance America KAR 2012 National Junior Miss Hall of Fame 2012 National Junior Female Best Dancer 2014 (see more on page below) |parents = Jackie Lucia (mother) |siblings = Vinny Lucia (brother) |friends = Nia Frazier Hayden Hopkins Brooke Hyland Paige Hyland Chloe Lukasiak Kendall Vertes Mackenzie Ziegler Maddie Ziegler Kaeli Ware |nicknames = Soph (by everyone), Sophie }}Sophia Maria Lucia, born on September 7, 2002 in San Diego, California, is a young dancer who currently dances at Master Ballet Academy in Scottsdale, Arizona. She has previously danced and trained with San Diego Dance Centre and Danceology Performing Arts Campus, both owned by her cousins, Kristen Hibbs and Nicole Lucia respectively. Sophia spent a short time at the beginning of the 2012-2013 competition season competing with the Abby Lee Dance Company, located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. While there, Sophia filmed several episodes of Dance Moms season 3. On the show, she was featured as a member of the ALDC's junior elite competition team, as well as the ALDC replacement team. However, this only lasted for a few episodes before Sophia and her mother went back home to compete with San Diego Dance Centre again. Jackie later explained that they left the show because Sophia's grandfather was ill. In January 2016, Sophia auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation. Her appearance was televised on the show's season premiere. She made it past the audition stage but did not get past the Academy round, as Ruby Castro was chosen over her. Also in 2016, Sophia began training and competing with Master Ballet Academy. This summer, Sophia will be training in Varna Bulgaria to compete @ Varna IBC Ballet competition. Dances Solos Goodship Lollipop - tap - choreographed by Sharon Keller - 2007 Itsy Bitsy Spider - jazz - 2007 *9th overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Baby Face - tap - choreographed by Sharon Keller - 2008 * 2nd overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California All That Jazz - jazz * 1st overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in San Diego, California ABC's of Love - tap - choreographed by Sharon Keller Great Balls of Fire - jazz I Like To Fuss - musical theatre Let Me Entertain You - musical theatre Imagine - lyrical - 2009 * did not place - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall mini competitive solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California That's Not My Name - unknown genre - 2009 Yesterday - lyrical * did not place - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall 8 & under elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Fallbrook, California Good Girl - musical theatre Bird Dance - contemporary Little Me - tap * did not place - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Hey Daddy - musical theater - 2010 * unknown scoring - KAR in San Diego, California * 1st overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Long Beach, California I * 1st overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall petite solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California My Own Rhythm - tap * 1st overall intermediate 8 & under solo - KAR in Escondido, California * 1st overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in San Diego, California * 1st overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Total Eclipse - lyrical Turn to Stone - contemporary * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge * did not place - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Upland, California * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Pulse - contemporary * did not place - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Escondido, California * 1ST overall junior American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Sweet Dreams - contemporary Dream - contemporary Tap Diva - tap * 1st overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Requiem - contemporary * 1st overall 9-11 elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Fallbrook, California * 1st overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Canon - contemporary - choreographed by Sophia Lucia * 1st overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Big Spender - musical theatre Control - jazz - 2013 * did not place - KAR in Escondido, California * 1st overall 9-11 elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Escondido, California Dreamcatcher - contemporary - 2013 * did not place - KAR in Escondido, California My New Reality - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall junior solo - Xpression Dance Competition Never Never - contemporary - 2013 Superstar - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio Syncopated Soph - tap - 2013 * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California Titanium - lyrical - 2013 * did not place - KAR in Escondido, California Vienna - lyrical - 2013 * did not place - KAR in Escondido, California Treasure - contemporary - 2013 * 1st runner up Mini Best Dancer - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada All This to Say - lyrical - 2014 * Junior Female Best Dancer - The Dance Awards Nationals in New York City, New York Ghost - contemporary - 2014 Over the Love - lyrical - 2014 Secrets - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall junior solo - NYCDA Vogue - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long - 2014 Wishbone - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall junior solo - NYCDA in Las Vegas, Nevada Seul au Monde - contemporary - 2014-2015 Arden's Vigil - contemporary - 2015 Echo - contemporary - 2015 Fall Over - contemporary - 2015 Florid - contemporary - 2015 Human - contemporary - 2015 Me and the Devil - contemporary - 2015 Over You - contemporary My Faith - contemporary I Will Not Forget You - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona * 1st overall - Youth American Grand Prix Regionals in San Diego, California Youth - contemporary - 2016 * 2nd overall - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Duets Hound Dog - jazz (with Krista Pham) Feet Do Your Stuff - tap (with ?) Me and My Baby - jazz (with Kayla Folts) - 2010 * 3rd overall junior duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Whip My Hair - tap (with Amber Hoffman) * 1st overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 3rd overall junior american league duet/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Love Story (with Gino Cosculluela) - lyrical * 1st overall The Path (with Jack Beckham) - contemporary * 1st overall - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona * 2nd overall - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Le Corsaire (with Jack Beckham) - ballet * 1st overall - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Trios Circus (with Alyssa Baxter and Kayla Folts) - jazz * 1st overall junior trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 3rd overall junior American league trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Groups San Diego Dance Centre Dream - lyrical - 2010 * 4th overall petite small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California I Put a Spell on You - jazz - 2010 * 7th overall petite small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California 5 Guys Named Moe - tap Pop Drop and Roll - hip-hop (with Kendall Flies, Amber Hoffman, Christenne Lumbao, Audrey Olaes, Sky Pasqual, and Grace Rodenbeck) Cut - (with Cela Dadian, Caitlin Feddock, Amber Hoffman, Sarina Jassy, Sabrina Nguyen, and Audrey Olaes) * 6th overall junior American league small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada For You I Will (with Alix Edge, Kayla Folts, Rachel Hyer, Rebecca Love, Sequoyah Tate, and Kylie Yamane) * 7th overall teen American league small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Glam - jazz * ? junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 2nd overall junior American league large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Regionals in Ontario, California Hater - jazz Love Game - jazz (with Alyssa Baxter, Giana Bradford, Lauren Clark, Megan Dolan, Kayla Folts, Jackie Gronotte, Gianna Lee, Hailey Price, and Victoria Ralston) Royalty - jazz (with Alyssa Baxter, Kayla Folts, Sarina Jassy, and Audrey Olaes) * 3rd overall junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Super Sonic - tap (with Amber Hoffman, Christienne Luminao, and Sky Pasqual) * 3rd overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California We Found Love - hip hop Abby Lee Dance Company Cry - lyrical (with Bella Hoffheins, Ally Serigne, and Kaeli Ware) Red Carpet Special - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Octets - tap Boss - Jazz (Danceology) Purgatory - Contemporary (Master Ballet Academy) Fosse - Jazz (Master Ballet Academy) Taken - Specialty (Master Ballet Academy Dance Titles Regional NUVO Mini Breakout Artist 2007 Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2010 Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2009 (All That Jazz) Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2010 (Hey Daddy) National Petite Miss Dance America KAR 2010 (Hey Daddy) Regional Petite Miss Rainbow DOY 2010 (Hey Daddy) Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2011 Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 National Junior Miss Dance America KAR 2012 (Turn to Stone) National Junior Miss Hall of Fame 2012 (Pulse) Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2013 (Control) Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2014 (Seul Au Monde) National Junior Female Best Dancer 2014 (All This to Say) Regional JUMP Teen Female VIP 2016 Runner-Up Placements 2ND - Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2007 1ST - Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2009 2ND - Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2009 1ST - Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2010 1ST - National Mini Female Best Dancer 2013 1ST - National NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 Fun Facts * Sophia began competing with RT Dance Academy for the 2013-2014 competition season * She models for California Kisses, Capezio, and various other dancewear companies * Sophia's cousin owns San Diego Dance Centre, Sophia's old studio, and taught her there Gallery 21C9EA68-16E2-4EED-80AB-92B0C9C40A5D.JPG|Sophia backstage at TDS (2013) A9984E20-C114-44C0-9EBD-4D241EA56F1E.JPG|Sophia and Brandon Chang at StarSystems (2013) AF0C5D29-2E48-417A-BED4-95952DD40FEB.JPG 70A97FE8-5A93-482D-A737-1CD725E5D120.JPG 453A0FCB-5E08-4FAE-93D1-8E9C99206638.JPG F83B2CF9-23B5-4993-9EDA-71AF99A29A25.JPG F83B2CF9-23B5-4993-9EDA-71AF99A29A25.JPG CB66C1D7-7DA8-48D3-BF78-DF7716BB2629.JPG 803E2B8F-9FD3-4802-A490-9074DBCD864B.JPG 6D570F8F-EF8C-48BC-A7C1-67A395A412CC.JPG External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *California Kisses *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Sophia Lucia Wiki Vimeo Videos *Sophia's Reel *Sophia dances through Micheltorena Elementary School *Sophia in Sync *Sophia goes to her CK photoshoot Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers